Sept, Huit, Neif
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Phillip Hamilton-Laurens is starting his second year of college, and he’s got a new roommate, George Eaker. His BFF Theodosia warns him that Eaker’s nothing more than a playboy heartbreaker, but he can’t help thinking there’s something... more behind that cold facade. Meanwhile, Thea’s got a cru-uush ! On her BFF Phillip Hamilton, whose pan ass is pining over Eaker’s bi ass...LOLZ


**_Basically, this is a Modern AU for the second gen of Hamilton._**

 ** _What has already happened (for perspective) is this: Hamilton and Eliza are not married, but they technically have a child together, Phillip._**

 ** _The two themselves are the classic gay guy straight girl bffs trope, but Hammi's bi. Hamilton wanted a biological son, but he's in a relationship with Laurens, so he asks Eliza to be a surrogate mother. She agrees, a la Phillip._**

 ** _Phillip likes to say he has four dads and three moms. The Schuyler sisters and the Revolutionary Set._**

 _ **Hamilton and Laurens are married (don't like it suck my *ss) and have also adopted two other kids, one called Jason Blue and the other Jamie Reese.**_

 ** _Phillip is pansexual, and that's the main plot of the story._**

 ** _Theodosia_** _ **, the senior, has cancer but is fighting it and winning, and the junior Theodosia is currently crushing on her childhood friend Phillip Hamilton-Laurens.**_

 ** _George Eaker is the campus bully, and seems particularly fixated on a poor boy by the name of Phillip Hamilton-Laurens._**

 ** _You picking up what I'm putting down?_**

 ** _The story starts with Phillip on his first day of his second year of college._**

* * *

My name is Phillip, I am a poet. I'm kinda nervous but I can't show it.

I've been assigned a new dorm room, and I'm about to meet my new roomate.

I just need to open the door.

Just... open it!

C'mon Phillip! Open the damn door!

The door opened.

How'd it open?!

I look up to see... God flippin damnit he's hot!! Shit!

"Um, why're you in front of my dorm?" Shit shit double shit!

"This, um, ah, is, ah, um... also su-supposed to, to be my dorm room, sorry... I need to drop-drop my stuff off real quick..." Fuck! I need to stop stuttering just cuz he's hot!

"Sure. Name?" HOT.

"Name-name's Phillip, Phillip Ha-Hamilton..." STOP FLIPPIN STUTTERING YOU WOBBLY STRAWBERRY JELLO!

"Well, Phillip Ha-Hamilton, name's George Eaker. Don't forget it. If you're loud, you're out. Regardless of what administration says. Doesn't matter, cuz my pop's friends with the headmaster."

"I wo-won't, I swear." He steps out of the room, and I step in.

He closes the door after me, and I can finally breathe properly. "Okay, got two hours to kill before I'm meeting with Thea ( ** _Theodosia_** ). So, let's decorate!"

-Skip cuz I have never decorated anything like a dorm room in my life...-

I look over my handiwork, and can say that I'm glad with the results:

My corkboard's up, with all the pictures of my family and my friends. My posters are all over the wall across from my bed, and my bookshelf's filled with all my books.

Just in time, too, cuz I'm getting a call from Thea.

"Sup, Thea?" I ask, fluffing up my last pillow.

"We still on for the Cafe at two?" She seems anxious. Hmm...

"Yep!" I reply, sitting down. "See you in fifteen!"

"See ya!" She hangs up.

I sigh, tuck my phone into my pocket and stretch. I take one last look around the room, and leave.

* * *

 _ **[Theodosia's POV (third person)]**_

* * *

"He's almost here, he's almost here!" she mutters to herself, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "If he's even coming..."

She checks the time again, and turns around to leave.

"Thea, wait! I'm coming!" Phillip calls, running down the street with his bookbag banging against his leg. He stops right next to his curly-haired best friend, panting. "So sorry, hff, I thought my dorm was closer than it was. Hff, to make up, hff, I'll, I'll pay.."

"Oh, um, Phillip! You made it! Don't worry about it! Everyone make errors sometimes!" She pulls him up from his hunched pose and tries to help him breathe a bit better. "Let's go inside, the air conditioning can help you cool down."

He wheezes one last time (so cute!) and they go inside, getting seated immediately at a table near a window.

There's a semi-awkward silence for a bit as Phillip continues to take exaggeratedly deep breaths ( ** _damn drama kids_** ).

Once he finally begins to breathe normally again, Theodosia asks him, "So, um, who's your new roomie? Is he cute?"

"Damn straight he is! Well, not straight, but, umm, you get it. His name's George Eaker."

"George freakin Eaker?! You got stuck with George freakin Eaker?!?!?!" She was really worried, Phillip's pan and Eaker's at least bi, if not gay, and they're ROOMMATES?!?! Oh frickety frick frak funk.

"Is that a bad thing?" He looked so clueless! He'd probably not begrudge a dog for biting him! Guess that's why she's in love!

"Yeah, he's like the biggest bi heartbreaker ever! He never stays with anyone for more than a month! What if he tries to break your sweet, innocent heart? Oh, poor Phillip, smitten then struck down by the school's heartbreaker! How tragic!" She pretended to swoon, only stopping her dramatic monologue because the server had come for their orders.

"I'd like a hot cocoa, with marshmallows and whipped cream, and a vanilla lemon cupcake, please."

Phillip, she thought, must be the epitome of adorableness.

"-dosia! Theodosia! You need to stop zoning out and tell him what you want!" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Whoa, sorry, sorry, umm... Chamomile tea with scones please. Sorry again!"

"Chill girl, you alright?" He squinted his eyes the way he did every time he couldn't tell whether she told a joke or not.

"Fine, fine, just got a lot on my mind." 'Like when to confess my two year crush, maybe.' she tacked on glumly.

"As long as you're okay. You're actually okay, right? Not doing the thing you sometimes do where you say 'fine' but you're hiding something?"

She smiled, lying through her teeth. "No, I'm actually fine! I swear! Don't gotta worry bout me!"

"Mk, long as you're sure." He eyed her one last time, sipping his cocoa that just arrived with his eyes narrowed.

"Aww yiss chamomile tea! The drink of the promised land!" She declared, grabbing the little teacup eagerly and scuffing it down in one go.

He giggled a bit, then sipped a bit if his drink. He was just about to talk again when she got a call.

"Woah, hold that thought!" She answered the call. "Hey, Dad, what's up?"

Her face went stone cold, "I'll be right there, see ya."

She turned to her bestie, but he cut her off before she could explain. "Something about your mom, right? Don't worry about me, your family needs you. Text me about anything too bad."

She nodded gratefully, and ran out the door without even grabbing her coat.

"I'll get it to you tomorrow, Theodosia... just hope your mom's okay." He trailed off, and thumbed out fourty dollars to leave on the table. He grabbed her coat, and left too.


End file.
